


If you’re going to do the wrong things, do them right.

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (no digging though), (nothing explicit), Everyone is a dork, Other, mentions of bruises and wounds, passing mention of mental health issues and memory issues, probably post 3b?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone points and whispers about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you’re going to do the wrong things, do them right.

**Author's Note:**

> [The ASW remix is posted on tumblr, here.](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/tagged/a%20softer%203b)

 

"Everyone points and whispers about us," Allison whispers, leaning on Stiles' side. He moves his arm to throw it around her shoulders, and she makes herself comfortable against him. Lydia runs a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure it has something to do with the bruises, wounds and bandages," she says, nonchalantly, as if her reputation hadn't been ruined by all of this mess just a few months ago, as if her sprained wrist and bruised cheek and ruined mental hell were nothing. 

"Or, you know, with the widespread idea that we are part of a violent criminal gang," Stiles suggests, gleefully. He's got a black eye, a split lips, more scars than he can count and still finds himself in weird places without any recollection of what happened (though the doctors say that the "atrophy" is receding and his memory should be working perfectly... sooner or later); but he grins from ear to ear when Allison glares at him. 

"Some rumors insist that we're part of a cartel," Isaac says as he leaves his tray on the table. He kisses Stiles on the side of his mouth that doesn't hurt so much, walks around them to kiss Lydia on the cheek, and then leans across to nudge Allison, asking for a kiss. She groans, pretending to be extremely annoyed at having to move, but sits a little straighter and kisses him back. 

"Hey! No biting!" Isaac complains, pulling back. He's smiling, though. "You are the only one here with creature-of-the-night levels of healing, Lahey," is her answer. Stiles and Lydia nod, and he glares at them before sitting on the other side of the table. Allison takes the chance to steal the apple on his tray. "Hey!"

They mock-fight for the apple, Isaac leaning over the table and Stiles batting his hands in between of them to make everything more difficult. Allison laughs as she holds the apple well out of Isaac's reach, only to have it stolen from her hand by Lydia. They all turn to her, but give up any chance of taking it back as soon as she purses her lips. 

Allison pouts at her, because she might threaten to maim Stiles or Isaac but she gets sheepish when it comes to Lydia. Lydia takes another bite, though, and pretends to ignore her. Stiles chuckles. 

"Shut up, idiot," Allison replies, but Stiles kisses her and she can't really keep her frown for too long. When she pulls back from the kiss, Lydia puts the apple on her hand. "Don't I get a kiss too?" she asks sweetly, and there's a drop of juice from the apple on her upper lip. Allison leans in, but licks it instead of kissing, and pulls back to appreciate Lydia's deeply offended expression.

"You are all a bunch of children," Lydia states, pressing a napkin against her mouth. "Your lipstick tastes like blueberries," Allison says. 

When Isaac and Stiles take turns to kiss Lydia until all the taste of her lipstick (and most of the color, too) is gone; everyone at the cafeteria points and whispers about them. Not that they care, really.  As Lydia says, they might be doing something right.


End file.
